My Little Pony: A World of Fantasy
Spike Brandt Tony Cervone Lauren Faust (characters) |based_on = by Hasbro |starring = Grey Griffin Bobby Moynihan E.G. Daily Catherine Taber Jessica DiCicco Kath Soucie Mae Whitman |country_of_origin = United States |original_language = English |network = WB Kids |picture_format = 1080i (16:9 HDTV) |theme_music_composer = Walter Murphy Ron Jones |executive_producer = Steven Spielberg |producer = Spike Brandt Tony Cervone Lauren Faust Craig McCracken Paul Rugg Rob Renzetti |num_seasons = TBD |num_episodes = TBD |runtime = 26 minutes (approx.) |company = Hasbro Studios Amblin Television Warner Bros. Animation |distributor = |first_aired_–_last_aired = TBD 2020-present}} , alternately known as Hasbro's , is an American animated fantasy-adventure-comedy television series based on the franchise by Hasbro, being created by and co-developed by Ruegger with Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone, with Steven Spielberg and serving as executive producers. It is produced by Hasbro Studios, Amblin Television and Warner Bros. Animation, premiering on WB Kids on TBD 2020, with reruns also airing on Cartoon Network and Boomerang. Synopsis This series follows the adventures of Twilight Sparkle, her sidekick Spike and her crew (known as the Mane Six) in Equestria where they have to deal with their day-to-day activities while dealing with several menaces. However, with the power of friendship, they remain united as a team, being able to overcome any problem. Characters Main *'Twilight "Twily/Twi" Sparkle' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a unicorn who loves knowledge and the leader of the Mane Six. *'Spike' (voiced by Bobby Moynihan) - Twilight's somewhat sarcastic dragon sidekick and adoptive brother who has a crush on Applejack and who Rarity has a crush on. *'Rainbow "Dashie" Dash' (voiced by E.G. Daily) - a tomboyish pegasus and Twilight's best friend who is gifted with superspeed. *'Pinkie Pie' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - an energetic but somewhat ditzy Earth pony who works as a baker and usually acts in a very cartoony way, being considered the ditz of Ponyville. *'Rarity' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - a Trans-Atlantic-accented unicorn who works as a fashion designer, having a crush on Spike as well (much to his dismayal). *'Applejack "A.J."' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a Southern-accented hard-working Earth pony whom Spike has a crush on (much to her dismayal). *'Fluttershy' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a nice and kind but somewhat scaredy animal-loving pegasus. Supporting *'Princess Celestia' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - an Alicorn pony and the co-ruler of Equestria. **'Philomena' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Celestia's pet phoenix. *'Princess Luna' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - Celestia's younger sister and the other co-ruler of Equestria who started out corrupted as Nightmare Moon before turning good in the Season 1 finale. *'Shining Armor' (voiced by Nolan North) - Twilight's older brother and the ruler of the Crystal Empire. *'Princess Cadance' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - Princess Celestia's adopted niece and Shining Armor's wife, being the co-ruler of the Crystal Empire. *'Flurry Heart' (vocal effects by Grey Griffin) - Shining Armor and Princess Cadance's baby daughter. *'Flash Sentry' (voiced by Jason Marsden) - a royal guard from the Crystal Empire who Twilight has a crush on. *'Sunset Shimmer' (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Starlight Glimmer' (voiced by Ariel Winter) - TBD *'Juniper Montage' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Wallflower Blush' (also voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD *'Big "Mac" McIntosh' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - Applejack's soft-spoken and laconic older brother. *'Granny Smith' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - Applejack's grandmother. *'Braeburn' (voiced by TBD) - Applejack, Big Mac and Apple Bloom's cousin. *'The Cutie Mark Crusaders', consisting of: **'Apple Bloom' (voiced by Tara Strong) - Applejack and Big Mac's younger sister. **'Scootaloo' (voiced by Cree Summer) - Rainbow Dash's adopted younger sister. **'Sweetie Belle' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - Rarity's younger sister. **'Babs Seed' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille) - Applejack, Big Mac and Apple Bloom's cousin. *'The Mane Six Pets', consisting of: **'Owlowiscious' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Twilight's pet owl. **'Tank' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Dash's pet turtle. **'Gummy' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Pinkie's pet crocodile. **'Opalescence' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Rarity's pet cat. **'Winona' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Applejack's pet dog. **'Angel' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Fluttershy's pet rabbit. *'Discord' (voiced by John de Lancie) - a very mischievous trickster and malicious dragon, despite being considered by most characters as an annoying nuisance rather than a menace. He was one of Season 1's main antagonists, eventually redeeming in the season finale and becomes an ally for the remainder of the series. *'Trixie Lulamoon' (also voiced by Catherine Taber) - a magician unicorn who usually refers herself as "the Great and Powerful Trixie", having a rivalryship with Twilight. *'The Wonderbolts', consisting of: **'Spitfire' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Soarin' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - the only male member of the group. **'Surprise' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Blaze' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Lyra Heartstrings' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Sweetie Drops' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Derpy Hooves' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Dr. Hooves/Time Turner' (voiced by David Tennant) - TBD *'Vinyl Scratch/DJ Pon-3' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - TBD *'Octavia Melody' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Candyfly and Butterfly' (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Jess Harnell, respectively) - TBD *'Ember' (voiced by TBD) - a dragon princess who serves as the Dragon Lord of the Dragon Lands. *'Thorax' (voiced by ) - a friendly, excitable and curious male changeling who opposes Queen Chrysalis's reign and occasionally helps the Mane Six, besides having a good friendship with Spike. *'Mayor Mare' (voiced by ) - the Mayor of Ponyville. *'Songbird Serenade' (voiced by Sia) - TBD *'Cheese Sandwich' (voiced by "Weird Al" Yankovic) - the self-titled "super duper party pony" who is considered the male counterpart to Pinkie Pie. *'Maud Pie' (voiced by TBD) - Pinkie's monotone older sister. *'Gilda' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Zecora' (also voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD *'Capper' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Captain Celaeno' (also voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD *'Queen Novo' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Princess Skystar' (voiced by ) - TBD Antagonists *'Queen Chrysalis' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - a female changeling and the leader of the species who serves as one of the series' main antagonists. *'Nightmare Moon' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - Princess Luna's villainous form who wants to control Equestria, being one of Season 1's main antagonists. *'Lord Tirek' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD **'Tiresa' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD *'The Storm King' (voiced by Liev Schreiber) - a male satyr-like creature and a conqueror of lands beyond Equestria, being one of the series' main antagonists. **'Fizzlepop Berrytwist/Tempest Shadow' (voiced by Emily Blunt) - TBD ***'Grubber' (voiced by Michael Peña) - an idiotic goblin who works for Tempest Shadow. *'King Sombra' (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - TBD *'The Dazzlings', consisting of: **'Adagio Dazzle' (voiced by Dove Cameron) - the lead singer of the Dazzlings who is cruel, mean and cunning. **'Aria Blaze' (voiced by Sabrina Carpenter) - the background singer of the Dazzlings who is as mean, cruel and cunning as Adagio. She usually argues with Sonata. **'Sonata Dusk' (voiced by Sofia Carson) - the most idiotic and the nicer one of the Dazzlings. *'Flim and Flam' (voiced by Troy Baker and Nolan North, respectively) - a twin duo who usually come with scams to get quick cash. *'Count Ponucula' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Diamond Tiara' (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a bratty and wealthy school-age Earth pony who usually bullies the Cutie Mark Crusaders. **'Silver Spoon' (voiced by TBD) - Diamond Tiara's best friend who shares some of her traits. *'The Corrupt Mane Six', the Mane Six corrupted by magical water, consisting of: **'Corrupt Twilight Sparkle' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - the water-corrupted Twilight whose knowledge ends up taking the best of her, causing her to drain knowledge from others. **'Corrupt Rainbow Dash' (also voiced by E.G. Daily) - the water-corrupted Rainbow Dash who likes to cause chaos with her speed. **'Corrupt Pinkie Pie' (also voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - the water-corrupted Pinkie Pie who is more deadly and a Joker-like trickster. **'Corrupt Rarity' (also voiced by Catherine Taber) - the water-corrupted Rarity who wears a metal mask and claims she rules Ponyville, wanting Spike at any cost to join and marry her. **'Corrupt Applejack' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - the water-corrupted Applejack who is now a ruthless business person, forcing people to work for her. **'Corrupt Fluttershy' (also voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD Episodes See List of episodes. Crossovers The characters had made a appearance in the Collin the Speedy Boy: At All Speed episode My Little Collin, as well in The New Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog episode TBD. A television crossover film with the Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' franchise was also produced. Lauren Faust and Craig McCracken also expressed their interest in making a crossover episode with The Powerpuff Girls, created by McCracken, who also counted with Faust and Renzetti's involvement and where also Tara Strong and E.G. Daily voice two of the protagonists. Theme song See theme song. Production Development (reserved for Bricky Blocks) Writing (reserved for Bricky Blocks) Voices (reserved for Bricky Blocks) Animation (reserved for Bricky Blocks) Music (reserved for Bricky Blocks) Gallery Trivia *This is the second series based on a Hasbro franchise to move from Discovery Family to a Turner-owned channel. *Like its predecessor My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, the series is based in the franchise's 2010 toyline, although the characters were slighty redesigned. **Unlike its predecessor, it is rated TV-Y7-FV rather than TV-Y due to some darker plots and some humor. *Lauren Faust along with Craig McCracken and Rob Renzetti return from the previous incarnation and serve as producers and writers as well. *New allies and antagonists are introduced. *The characters introduced in Equestria Girls appear on their pony forms in this incarnation. *In contrast with its previous incarnation, its voice cast is exclusively based on the United States. **Ironically, Tara Strong doesn't reprise her Twilight Sparkle role, being instead voiced by Grey Griffin. ***However, Tara ends up voicing Apple Bloom and Queen Chrysalis instead. **John de Lancie, Sia, "Weird Al" Yankovic, Taye Diggs, Uzo Aduba, Kristin Chenoweth, Liev Schreiber, Emily Blunt and Michael Peña are the only voice actors to reprise their roles from its previous incarnation. **Spike has a more masculine voice in this incarnation, similar to his G1 and G3 counterparts. **Dr. Hooves, based on the Doctor on Doctor Who, ends up voiced by one of his portrayers (David Tennant in this case) in this incarnation. **Babs Seed being voiced by Tress MacNeille is a reference/joke to the voice actress voicing the similarly-named Babs Bunny from Tiny Toon Adventures. ***However, her voice is closer to the one of Dot Warner from Animaniacs. *Unlike its previous incarnation, Spike has a crush on Applejack rather than Rarity. **Instead, Rarity is the one who has a crush on Spike. *Also unlike its previous incarnation, Scootaloo is Rainbow Dash's adopted younger sister rather than a sister-like figure. *Some IDW Publishing comic plots are adapted to this series. Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:WB Kids Category:WB Kids' Original series Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Amblin Television Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Studios Category:My Little Pony Category:2020 Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas